The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device and a method of programming the same, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device including a selecting unit of a bit line having a structure that prevents each applied voltage from decreasing when the program executes.
Demand has increased for a non-volatile device which may be electrically programmed and erased, and does not require a periodic refresh function for rewriting data.
A non-volatile memory device includes a memory cell array and a page buffer. The memory cell array is assigned with cells of in matrix arrangement where data is stored. The page buffer writes memory to specific cells of the memory cell array or reads the memory stored in the specific cells. The page buffer includes a pair of bit lines connected to a specific memory, a register, a detecting node which detects a voltage level of a specific bit line or a specific register, and a selecting unit of the bit line which controls whether to connect to the specific bit line and the detecting node. The register temporarily stores data to record in the memory cell array or temporarily stores data of the specific cell which is read from the memory cell array.
A voltage is applied to the selecting unit of the bit line to simultaneously apply a variable voltage to each bit line. However, the voltage irregularly decreases while executing the program.